<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sanctuary by FanFicReader01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011177">Sanctuary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01'>FanFicReader01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Library Chronicles [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, Poets of the Fall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Library, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Angst, Blood, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Zombie Apocalypse, ethical blood consumption, tense situations, travelling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:54:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two men are looking for the Northern Library in hopes of finding a safe place in this cruel wasteland.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Library Chronicles [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The road ahead of us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey look, it's my OC OTP again &gt;:) no AU is complete without at least one appearance of them xD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We’re going to make it, okay? I’m not gonna let you die,” I <em>insist</em>. Karlus who is by now a blubbering mess, sniffs and nods. I sigh and reach out my hand to him. His hand is colder than usual, and that says something. I swallow thickly before I really grab him and pull him closer to me without accidentally ripping off his arm. “And I told you before, you can have <em>my</em> blood.”</p><p> “I don’t want to hurt you,” Karlus counters, clearly offended that I <em>even</em> <em>considered</em> that solution again. “I’m not even going to risk it.”</p><p>“If you’re going to drop dead for reals, I’m gonna chop off my arm and feed it to you whether you want to or not,” I huff. Karlus rolls his eyes but then smiles. Silence downs on us as we continue to walk. It shouldn’t be too far anymore. Maybe another hour if all goes fine and we’re not interrupted by the wildlife or other unholy creatures. In the near distance a few abandoned, ruined buildings pop up. There’s no going around it or so it seems. Among the still life, shadows are moving nonetheless. Automatically, I reach for my wrench. I’d rather avoid any confrontations and if I have to, I’d like to avoid bullets if possible. Ammo can be incredibly scarce.</p><p> “Let me go first,” Karlus whispers and before I can stop him, that guy is moving ahead. Once I hear him grunt and yell, I quickly close our distance and find him tackling a Varmint deer. Killing animals isn’t my thing but I consider these cases a mercy killing. A few minutes later we’ve cleared the area. I look at my friend whose mouth is drenched in blood. He quickly wipes it off with the back of his hand, which he then wipes off on the side of his pants. He spits out some left-over blood.</p><p> “Clean,” he reassures me and I nod.</p><p>“Shame they weren’t healthy deer,” I huff. It could’ve been our dinner. Deeper inside the ruins we find some scrap and we decide to collect some of it in the hopes of trading it later. As we try to leave the buildings on the other side, we encounter some lost Spectres. For a moment I consider getting up close but Karlus reminds me how we have to get to the ferry. “I doubt your family would roam here.”</p><p> “You’re right,” I sigh. We sneak past the poor souls and luckily, the rest of our trip goes without any trouble. We finally see the boat at the huge lake. Obviously there are already people gathered at the boat. Now comes the tricky part. Karlus understands it too. He puts on his gasmask and on top of that he pulls his cape further over his head. I hope the mud on his face is enough to cover up his deteriorating skin condition. Despite the fact we’ve had successes, there had been close calls too so we’re never too sure. I take my partner’s hand and give him a meaningful look.</p><p>
  <em> I got your back.</em>
</p><p>We approach the docks. At first, nobody really bats an eye at us. After all, there are more people wearing unrevealing clothing with masks or hats. We go to a small stand where someone is registering the passengers. I go through the basic procedures first.</p><p> “Name, surname or nickname?”</p><p>“Hob Blue.”</p><p> “Age?”</p><p>“Forty-three.”</p><p> “Felt sick as of lately?”</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p> “You got any proof of that by any chance?”</p><p>I play stupid. “Wait, people still have medical records?”</p><p> “Some more…civilized people do, yes,” the man behind the table sighs.</p><p>Dramatically I pat my chest and go through my pockets to which the man cuts me off: “<em>Fine</em>. You seem healthy enough. Alright, next!” Karlus walks up to the stand. Even though he often is confident about himself, in moments like these I notice the tension his body holds.</p><p> “Name’s Karlus Santós. And I’m thirty-eight years old.”</p><p>“You seem in a hurry,” the man says. “You okay?”</p><p>My friend coughs and I flinch. The man at the stand then looks more suspicious.</p><p> “Really, I’m <em>fine</em>. Just got caught a little cold, that’s all,” Karlus quickly replies.</p><p>The man mutters and writes something down. Then he shoves the paper to my friend and points. “That’s how you spell the name?” I’m getting nervous now. In my opinion there shouldn’t be such a strict control for a simple two hour boat trip but then again, that’s because I’m on Karlus’ side and also I just like it when things go quick and easy.</p><p> “No, it’s spelled with a ‘K’. And also a ‘u’.” By the time they get to his surname, the man is clearly sniffing and asks Karlus to point something out. At this point, people behind us in line are getting impatient.</p><p> “Buddy, you don’t smell that good and-, my god, <em>what’s up with your fingers?!</em>” the man exclaims. Now all eyes are on us.</p><p> “Nothing’s wrong with him!” I growl. “Come on, let’s go. We’ll find another way!” Without even making eye contact with the registrant, I grab Karlus’ wrist and try to pull him out of the line.</p><p> “Hey, wait! It’s more dangerous to take the land route!” Karlus exclaims as if there’s still hope.</p><p> “He’s a Critter!” one of the people accuse. I mean, they’re right but they don’t have much proof. Yeah, maybe Karlus smells a bit but so do others. It’s not like we all have perfect 24/7 access to proper hygiene. But as soon as that word is dropped and people catch on, chaos ensues. A panicked woman even dares to pull out her gun and aim it at my friend. Automatically I get defensive and throw myself in the line of fire.</p><p> “Back off! Leave us alone! We’re leaving already!” I try to defuse the situation but luck’s not on our side.</p><p>“N-n-no, no! What if he turns feral? And attacks and infects us!” the woman yells. Others back her up.</p><p> “I mean no harm! And I am not feral!” Karlus shouts back.</p><p>The woman fires a shot but due to her trembling, she misses and the entire crowd jumps in order not to get hit by the stray bullet. I run over to her and easily disarm her, throwing her gun on the floor.</p><p> “Leave us! We’re going.”</p><p>“<em>No!</em> Hold up! What’s going on here?” Suddenly another male voice barks above the confused, frightened crowd. A man in a red wind jacket and a popping yellow fisher hat walks over to us. He has a black patch on his chin and noticeable black sideburns. With one dark eye and one milky, scarred eye he looks at us.</p><p> “C-Captain Kaarlonen!” the man who had been registering everybody stammers.</p><p>“Who are you two and what is going on? My ferry should be leaving in ten minutes already!”</p><p> “I-, my name is Hob, Hob Blue. And this is my friend, Karlus Santós!”</p><p>“That thing is disguising itself as a human!” the woman from before shrieks.</p><p>Captain Kaarlonen raises a questioning eyebrow. “Hm, is that so? I want to hear <em>your</em> story.”</p><p> “It-, it’s not true. I’m not disguising myself as a human. I <em>am</em> human. Sort of-”</p><p>“Called it!” the woman interrupts but the Captain raises his hand, shutting her up. “Please, continue.”</p><p> “I’m a <em>sentient</em> Critter!” Karlus now hisses. “I still know how to be human because I <em>am</em>. Just because my body doesn’t flawlessly look the part, my mind is very human! Please, have mercy. I mean no harm and am just trying to survive like everybody else! I have my morals in check<em>! I do not consume human blood anymore</em>! I’m just trying to find healing at the Northern Library!”</p><p> At this point, I’m holding my hand close to my own pistol, just in case the situation escalates more. Everyone seems to be holding their breath.</p><p> “Leave it,” Captain Kaarlonen suddenly looks me in the eye. He had seen me move. “Everyone! Calm down! Those who still need to put their name on the list, do that now. Everybody else, get on board and leave these two people alone!”</p><p>My jaw drops in astonishment and unexpected relief. The taller man then gives me a final look and mouths something at me. <em>Wait here</em>. I subconsciously nod and then get Karlus off the docks while the rest of the crowd is slowly moving to the ferry.</p><p> </p><p>Karlus and I wait somewhere in the shadows of a nearby building. “That was a close call,” I huff. My partner nods. “So what are we going to do now? Just wait for another boat?”</p><p> “No, I think we might be able to board after all,” I smirk and inform him about the Captain’s hidden words.</p><p> “Don’t you think it’s a trap?” Karlus whispers.</p><p>I shake my head. “Nah, he seems like a reasonable man. Why would he let us go, only for us to give us false hope? It’s an easier death to leave us here and let us walk our way to the Library!” My friend goes quiet and reflects on those words.</p><p> “Okay, you’re probably right.”</p><p>A few minutes later darkness has already kicked in. It gets dark pretty fast up north. Slowly Karlus and I sneak from shadow to shadow to the docks. A figure detaches itself from the ferry’s shade.</p><p> “Come, quick!” It’s the voice of Captain Kaarlonen. He’s making a wild gesture and we make a run for it. He lets us in on the lowest deck where some small cargo is stored.</p><p> “Thank you man, I-, I don’t know what to say,” Karlus whispers.</p><p>Kaarlonen smiles and ogles my friend. “<em>I’m</em> the one who doesn’t know what to say. I’ve never met a sentient Critter before. Or…so I think.” The last is said with hesitation but I don’t blame him.</p><p> “I swear, I’m not going to eat any of you!” Karlus repeats.</p><p>“I trust you. Once the ferry has been moored, you two have to make a run for it, though. That’s all I can do.”</p><p> “Alright, that will do. We’ve outrun bullets before,” I jokingly reply. “Thank you, again.”</p><p>“It’s fine. But do you really think there’s some sort of cure? An end to this?”</p><p>Karlus and I look at each other before I answer the question: “We don’t know. We where actually just looking for some <em>real</em> sanctuary. The Library of the North has good reputation.”</p><p> “Yeah, yeah but I don’t know if they’ve ever let a Critter in!” the Captain argues. He gives my partner a look. “But maybe they will. I know the Librarian of that place. Jari’s a good fella. Alright, I have to go back or people might get suspicious. Stay safe!”</p><p>Once the door closes behind the Captain, we’re left in total darkness. If all goes well, over two hours we’ll have to flee the ferry and make our way to the Northern Library.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sanctuary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three days later we finally arrive at the Library. At this point, Karlus has turned into a starved wreck. Still he refuses my offer. Not sure if people at the Library are as willing to offer up some of their own blood to help a Critter like my friend, but maybe they have medical tools. I’ve heard about some Libraries having a medical department too, or at least people with enough medical knowledge. And although we both don’t really believe in a cure, if there is some sort of information out there, it’s the libraries we have to dig through. I’m carrying Karlus on my back while our bags rest on his back. It’s a heavy load that I’m willing to carry. The Library is only a few natural stone staircases away from us. It towers above us like it is a church. In certain ways, it is like a church. Except, this place should actually accept <em>everyone</em>. Back in my local library, everyone is welcome. Then again, it’s a small community and not many different people passed by. I climb up the stairs and finally stand at the entrance of the Library of the North. One of the most famous ones. It is truly as impressive as I believed it would be. The original building seems to be gothic in appearance but over the years blocks of concrete, that appear to be more influenced by functionalism, have been added to the giant structure. For a moment, I just gawk at it before Karlus’ literal weight reminds why I’m here. Carefully, I drop my belongings at the front doors so I only have to carry my friend. I kick in the doors and inside I’m actually met with indifference. Most people don’t even bat an eye. Only some people give us some curious glances. My eyes scan the area to find the Librarian. Suddenly a man taller than myself stands in front of me. He has long, dark almost black, curly hair and a thick beard covering most of his jaw.</p><p> “Looks like you’re looking for Jari,” the man says in a deep voice.</p><p>I remember the Captain dropping that name earlier so I nod. “Yes, my friend needs help.” The tall man now glares at Karlus, his eyes showing his shock.</p><p> “Is he a-”</p><p>“Yes, but he’s harmless. Well, he won’t hurt anybody. But he’s hungry and-”</p><p> “You’re lucky, come with me. Jari is in the east wing,” the tall man cuts me off and starts walking in a steady pace. My legs can barely catch up. I hear some people talk behind our backs, obviously curious and maybe even frightened on why a Critter is in the Library.</p><p>We arrive in the east wing where there’s a clear medical department set up. There are a few mattresses, a closed off area where I assume people get treated.</p><p> “Jari! We have some visitors that need medical attention!” our guide shouts at a man who is kneeled next to one of the people lying on a mattress. He looks up, adjusts his glasses and quickly hurries over to us. “Jaska! Thanks for notifying me. What can I help you with? Or rather, the medics here?” Now that the Librarian stands in front of me, I notice he’s smaller than me. He has long hair which he wears in a bun. A few strands are still loose and hang in front of his face.</p><p> “I-, this might be an unusual case but my friend is a Critter.”</p><p>“A sentient one?” Jari asks. His eyes light up. I’m not sure whether I should be concerned by that look but at least he doesn’t’ seem frightened. All I can do is reply with a quick nod.</p><p> “What’s the problem?”</p><p>“He desperately needs food-, blood. <em>My</em> blood. But I don’t have the proper equipment to make it safe for me,” I inform. Jari nods. He excuses himself and walks over to the closed off area behind some makeshift curtains. He is talking in a language I can only grasp as Finnish. The conversation seems to be a tad heated and then I hear the Librarian yell: “<em>Jos on olemassa yksi asia isäni opetti minulle, se on, että meidän pitäisi palvella kaikkia tasapuolisesti</em>. <em>Se sisältää tuntevia Critters</em><em>!</em>”</p><p> Rather worried about not getting the treatment we need, I look at the man called Jaska.</p><p>“Don’t worry. My friend got this,” he says with a reassuring smile. “You might want to lay your friend on one of those beds.” I do so and give Karlus a look. He is grumbling and hissing.</p><p> “Shh, you’re going to be alright, I’m here for you,” I whisper back, caressing his cold forehead.</p><p>“Over ten minutes you can come over to draw some blood,” Jari suddenly speaks up.</p><p> “Oh, thank you, thank you so much!” I face him with a genuine, relived smile.</p><p>“This is the first time I’ve seen a sentient Critter. I am impressed and intrigued, to be honest,” the Librarian says. Karlus, seeping out of consciousness and more into a feral mode. As if on automatic he jolts up, hands grasping at Jari. Before I can intervene, Jaska’s on him, pushing him down with all his strength. Karlus growls ferociously, saliva dripping down his mouth.</p><p> “Karlus!” I yell, trying to get between him and the other tall man.</p><p>“You said he wasn’t feral!” Jaska snaps at me.</p><p> “He isn’t. But we need help!” I lament. “I’m sorry! Karlus! Karlus, look at me! You’re a human!”</p><p>That seems to do the trick. He comes back to his senses and falls back onto the mattress, ashamed. He looks away and grumbles an apology. Jaska gets off of him and huffs. He turns to his friend, checking in on him.</p><p> “I’m fine,” Jari sighs. Although still tense, he still doesn’t seem afraid. “Are you okay if my friend watches over yours while you get your blood drawn?”</p><p>I quickly glance over at Karlus and then nod. “Okay.” By the time it’s my turn at the medical bed, some other visitors have gathered in the east wing.</p><p> “There’s nothing to see!” I yell in a futile attempt to keep the curious noses away before disappearing behind the curtains.</p><p> “Please, sit down so this can proceed quickly,” the medic says as he is already preparing a syringe. His tools are laid out on a regular table. “What’s your name, by the way? I am doctor Einari.”</p><p> “Hob’s the name.”</p><p> “Good, Hob, I apology for my initial behaviour. I do not have fond memories with Critters and the likes. Often have to treat Critter bites here, which can be a dangerous task  and a real pain in the ass to treat.”</p><p> “I doubt anybody has good relations with feral Critters. Karlus is sentient, though. Despite what you might’ve witnessed just now. I’m sorry for that. He’s hungry but normally he has it under control-”</p><p> “Alright give me your arm.” In a fast motion, Einari has strapped a belt around my upper arm and is then searching for a vein. A quick sting and a few seconds later the syringe’s tube is filled. Einari replaces it with a new tube and soon he has two tubes with my blood. He gives me a tissue to press against the tiny wound.</p><p> “Thanks, doc.”</p><p>“So…what should I do now with this blood?” he seems a bit lost.</p><p> “Oh, you… you got a cup or something?”</p><p>The man nods and picks up a throwaway cup and releases the blood in it. I take it from him and thank him again. Then I walk back to my friend. Jaska sits next to him with crossed legs. He gets up as soon as he sees me approach. He grimaces when he sees what’s inside the cup. “I’ll leave you two alone.”</p><p>I kneel next to Karlus who seems to be unconscious or either sleeping. I hope for the latter. Carefully I try to wake him by poking his shoulder. He grumbles before his heavy eyes open.</p><p> “H-Hob?”</p><p>“It’s me. I got you some ethical blood,” I answer in a soft voice. I bring the cup to his mouth. In an adrenaline rush, he immediately snatches it out of my hand and immediately sharks it down, spilling some blood in the process. The spilled liquid he laps up with his tongue and fingers.</p><p> “<em>Joder!</em> I was starving!” he gasps out once he’s done.</p><p>“You literally were, yes,” I snort. Then I crack a smile and hug him. “I’m glad you’re back.”</p><p> </p><p>Once Karlus is back on his feet and cleaned himself, we go back to the entrance to get our bags. The Librarian stops us.</p><p> “You’re going away already?” he looks genuinely disappointed.</p><p>“No, unless you want us to,” Karlus says. “Thanks for letting me in.”</p><p> “I want this place to be a safe haven for <em>everyone</em>,” Jari smiles at us. “If you need more time, be my guest. On the third floor we have some more beds installed if you need a place to rest and crash.”</p><p> “Good to know,” I say. “I might have to donate more blood anyway. He’s a hungry fella.”</p><p>“Hob, stop it you,” Karlus rolls his eyes. Then he turns to the Librarian. “Is that really okay? I’ve seen some people give me nasty looks. Not that I blame them, though.”</p><p> “It’s alright. They know the Rules too. They’ll have to get used to it. If someone is harassing you, please call me or Jaska.”</p><p> “Thank you so much for your hospitality. As a form of gratitude, if you need any Dutch books translated, I’m up for the job. It’s the least I can do,” I then offer.</p><p>That catches the Librarian’s extra attention. “You’re a translator? That’s amazing. I might have a few books for you, actually! But please, first rest a bit. Translation isn’t an emergency as of now.”</p><p> “Okay. Then we’ll be around here for a bit longer.”</p><p>“Great. Try to enjoy this splendour of knowledge,” Jari smiles before tending to one of his own tasks.</p><p>I give Karlus a look. “You up to look for answers on your condition?”</p><p> “Besides proper food and a roof above our heads, we might as well spend our time wisely here,” he smirks.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <em>Jos on olemassa yksi asia isäni opetti minulle, se on, että meidän pitäisi palvella kaikkia tasapuolisesti. Se sisältää tuntevia Critters<em> = If there's one thing my old man taught me, it is that we should serve everybody equally. That includes sentient Critters! (the old man is the previous Librarian but more on that in another story :) )<br/><em> joder <em> = fuck in spanish lol</em></em></em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>So many different nationalities again :')</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>